That's the one (re-written)
by ReeRee360
Summary: It's the beginning of a new year at Duel Academy, the freshman due to arrive any moment. Jaden Yuki sits under a tree and gazes over the ocean early in the morning but eventually, Jesse Anderson and Jaden go to the docks to wait for the freshman's boat to arrive. But Jaden isn't just there to greet the new students, no, every year he is waiting for one person to hopefully show.


_**(ReeRee360 here~ I am rewriting this story but first I would just like to thank everyone for almost 6K views on the original version, I hope all those views transfer to here! I would have just edited the chapters but I am changing the storyline a bit as well and it's more fun to create a new one all together :3 I'm also doing it all in third person and past tense instead of POV's. I created this story when I was 11, now that I am 15 I thought why the heck not re-write it, even though I know the YGO GX fandom on is fading, at least from when I was last properly active, But I still really wanted to do this and also give some closure to this story by actually completing it which I seriously hope to do! Anyway, please enjoy~)**_

 _ **Link to original one if you are interested but warning chapters are seriously bad and the grammar and structure and development is just bloomin' awful...:**_

s/9513554/1/That-s-the-one

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - To the docks!**

It was the beginning of a new academic year, with the sun rising to bring light to the new day and start off his third year. The birds began to chirp as the sun began to seep into view, and surround the clouds that soared over the azure blue sea - it was as if they knew it was the start of a new year at Duel Academy as he could have sworn the chirping this particular morning was much longer and more vibrant than any other morning before, symbolising that today was something special, something different.

Jaden Yuki sighed as the wind blew by, the smell of the fresh sea water wafted into his senses. He breathed it all in as he watched the beautiful morning ocean, just

He only wished that his mind could of been as calm as the ocean that morning as numerous thoughts roamed throughout it.

A soft buzz in his pocket was enough to bring him back from his daze staring at the dreamy sea as he reached for his PDA and seeing his Emerald headed friend on the screen as he was calling him. He had only met Jesse Anderson a couple of weeks back but the two of them had already become best mates, as they were both pretty similar in personality which made it easy for them to relate to each other and become friends and also the fact that they both had the ability to talk and see the spirits of the cards, which was something not many people had.

Answering the call that he was receiving from Jesse he placed his PDA next to his ear and heard the southern accent that his friend possessed. _"Jay~"_ Jesse whined _"Where ya at? You're the one who said they wanted to go to the docks, remember!"_ Ah. Of course. Jaden had almost forgot, he had gone to the docks by himself for the past 2 years that it felt natural to go again the third year, but this time he had actually asked someone to go with him, that someone being Jesse. 'It was his third and final year- he couldn't face his disappointment alone this time if what he was seeking never came...' That was what Jaden had been thinking when he asked Jesse to head down to the docks with him on the day school started again. But he hadn't mentioned to Jesse the reason why he wanted to go but Jesse being the happy go-to person he was hadn't bothered to ask as he trusted that Jaden had just wanted to meet the Freshman before anyone else!

"Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I," Jaden laughed, Jesse hearing it on his own PDA, "I'm at the hill, meet ya at the docks in 10!" and with that Jaden hung up and made his way towards the docks where Jesse was already waiting.

* * *

Jay, you said in 10!"

"Huh? How long has it been?"

"20!"

"Ah, sorry my bad" Jaden chuckled

"Jeez man you're never this slow!"

'That's because I was stalling' Jaden had thought to himself, "The hill is further away than ya think Jess!" Jaden replied instead of his thoughts.

"The two of them stood there, gazing at the sea. Jaden was eager, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest from anticipation, he even thought his heart may be pounding so loudly that he was worried that Jesse may have heard it. The wind blew, the atmosphere silent and tense.

"Spill it Jay." Jaden looked at Jesse with a confused look. Breaking the silence in half.

"Spill what?"

"The beans Jay! Why'd ya wanna come here in the first place? Are you that eager to see the Freshman before anyone else? I know you're hopping on to find some new opponents and all and all hyped up to duel tough new people but can't that wait until after the opening prep rally?"

"It's not because of that... well, sorta but, I mean, well..." Jaden looked away from Jesse pondering on the tipping weight scales of his mind, to tell his friend, or to keep it secret...

"Jay! Stop beating around the bush and just tell me, whatever it is I ain't gonna judge."

"Well..." Jaden paused.

He really did have a lot of trust and faith in Jesse as he decided to tell his friend, as it was about time to tell someone!

"You see..." He paused again.

 _"I have a little sister..."_

* * *

 _ **(So that makes Chapter 1! I'll post again shortly as I have it all planned out AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE REGURLARY THIS TIME I SWEAR! And also just FYI I do know this isn't that great and critiques and stuff will bash me but I don't mind, no matter how harsh or serious or funny or hilarious your reviews may be, I would love for you guys to review this ;) catch ya later guys)**_

 _ **ReeRee360**_


End file.
